


Of Eagles and Lions

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus taunts Scorpius into meeting him in a broom closet and the Ravenclaw gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Eagles and Lions

Of Eagles and Lions by HPFangirl71

Why was I doing this? Oh yeah, it was that bloody Gryffindor Potter’s taunting that had led me out into the corridors after hours. I knew better than to break the rules. However, when that boy had accused me of being more chicken than eagle, I really hadn’t been able to resist the temptation. Despite my blue and bronze robes, I was also a proud Malfoy and well up to any challenge, especially one set by a Potter for crying out loud.

I looked over my shoulder as I approached the agreed upon meeting spot, sure that Filch and his demented cat had to be lurking somewhere. Taking a large gulp of fortifying air, I crept quietly into the broom closet nearest the great hall. A broom closet, sweet Merlin, did that insipid boy not have any imagination at all?

I whispered a lumos spell as I entered the darkened room. Giving a small jump of surprise, I spotted Albus already within.

“What the hell Potter, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

The arrogant little sod gave a chuckle that was completely irksome but also terribly sexy at the same time. How I hated that the other boy could have such a confusing effect upon me, it was so unbecoming of a proud eagle. My feelings were a jumble as I took in the boy’s gorgeously tanned seeker body and gulped back my desire for him.

“Okay, I’m here… you said something about a reward for proving Ravenclaws were just as brave as Gryffindors, so cough it up”

I knew my voice sounded bossy and demanding but I didn’t particularly care at the moment. I just wanted to be done with this silly excursion, to be warm and cozy in my comfy bed. I watched as Albus Potter approached with his usual cocky swagger and was shocked when the boy pushed me hard up against the closet door.

“You’re right; I did promise you a reward, didn’t I?”

Before I could protest or give an answer to his inquiry, I found myself pinned beneath his well-toned frame. His lips felt warm as they pressed demandingly against my own. I felt myself giving into the wet tongue begging for entrance to my mouth. My hands fell down Potter’s back until I was pulling at the boy’s scarlet trimmed robes. I felt a hand sliding within my own robes as I wantonly spread my legs to allow the other boy to press furtively in between my thighs. I could feel Albus’ arousal, which mirrored my own, and with a slight feeling of ambiguity, I pulled away.

I was glad to find that Potter was as breathless as I was from our brief snog. I could feel Albus’ breath hot against my neck as I lifted my head to look into those magnificent eyes of emerald and suddenly I was lost… my heart pounding uncontrollably and my groin aching with desire but still I had to know… the Ravenclaw in me had to be sure of what exactly this was between us.

“If we do this… if we give in, what does it mean?” I questioned the other boy in a slightly needy voice.

“Everything Scorp… it’ll mean everything to me ’cause I think I love you”

I saw a blush shadowing across the other boy’s face and knew it had taken every ounce of a lion’s courage for him to admit such a thing to me. I couldn’t let him down, not after such a daring confession. I lacked his brand of outright boldness but was sure that by my next action, he’d know that I loved him too. Therefore, without another word, I reached out to pull his face closer to mine so I could taste those beautiful lips once again…


End file.
